


Choices We Make

by FreaFrea



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver, F/M, Multi, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreaFrea/pseuds/FreaFrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A billionaire bratva captain begins to fall in love with the newly hired IT specialist added to his team. Who is currently dating her IT partner. She will be faced many hard choices, choices that will change her life as she knows it. Secrets will be revealed and two separate worlds will clash.  Who will she trust? Who will she choose to be her one and only?</p><p>P.S Some ideas are based off of a bollywood film called Humraaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone my friend and I are huge olicity/ arrow fans. this is our first fanfic so please go easy on us, but we welcome constructive criticism. we hope you guys enjoy it. and please let us know if you would like to read more.  
> thank you  
> \-- we do not own any of the characters. This is purely for entertainment.

Chapter 1: The Opportunity  
***

“Can you atleast tell me where we're going?”

“Come on Felicity have a little patience,” Cooper says.

“Ugh fine but is this blindfold necessary?” Not being able to see anything was beginning to feel a little bit out of my element. I mean hello I have glasses, just take them away and it would've been enough but no Cooper had some big surprise he just had to share with me. Ugh, if I wasn't so nervous and slightly excited for the unknown I would've just been on my ipad. Come to think of it, this unusual need to check my ipad was starting to become a slight OCD problem. 

“Alright love we’re almost there,” Cooper assures me.

The car comes to a stop a few minutes and I feel relief. “Yes finally. Can you please take this blindfold off now?”

“Not yet. Sit tight. I’m going to come around and help you out of the car. We have a bit of a walk before I can take your blind fold off.”

I hear some shuffling in the car then the click of the seatbelt and then I hear Cooper get out of the car. A few seconds later the door on my side opens and he helps me out and leads the way, his hand firmly gripping my waist. We reach the destination and positions me in front of him, his voice coming from behind. His breath brushes across my cheek. I bite my lip in anticipation. 

“Alright beautiful, I hope that what I’m about to show you is everything you dreamed of and more,” Cooper whispers into my ear. He takes off the blindfold. 

The instant I can see again a loud gasp escapes me and I cover my mouth in surprise. Before me is the most beautiful mansion I have ever seen in my entire life. It’s bigger than any place I’ve ever lived in or could afford for that matter. Judging by the size of this place I can’t even begin to imagine how much it cost.  
The place is big that much is clear but unlike a lot of huge houses that look amazing on the outside but lack the warmth and comfort that a home provided, this place looks very welcoming. The porch is wide and expands on both sides and outwards, almost as if the house is inviting us to come in. The tall structure stands tall and I can’t help but gape at it. It honestly looks something out of a dream. Never in my life did I imagine that something so rustic and beautiful would ever belong to me.  
Standing there linking my arms with Cooper, I admire the vast structure in front of me.  
**

The scene shifts and me and Cooper are currently being interviewed about our latest security code that can potentially stop any hacker from getting into any government system. 

The interviewees in particular seem to be genuinely interested in what we have to say and I have to admit it feels good, to actually be appreciated and have people actually try to understand what it is that we do. 

“Mr. Sheldon and Miss. Smoak to what or who do you owe your success?” the host of the news channel asks.

“Anything and everything I’ve ever accomplished is only possible because of this beautiful woman sitting beside me,” Cooper answers. He looks right into my eyes and all I see in them is the love and passion he holds. He shifts in his chair and clears his throat before continuing to speak. “Okay, so I know this is probably not the right time or place but I can’t wait any longer.” 

I look at him, confused and not sure where he’s going with this. Next thing I know he is on his knee and is holding up the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen. 

“Felicity Megan Smoak, you are my world and I cannot imagine writing codes with anyone else but you. Will you be mine for the rest of my life.” I laugh while the tears are freely falling down my cheeks. “Please do me the honour of making me yours and marry me.”

“Yes….YES! Off course I will!” I shriek and wrap my arms around Cooper’s neck, hugging him tight.. He picks me up and spins me around all the while showering me with kisses on my neck and shoulder. 

Suddenly things began to dissolve away without any warning...

*******

 

 

There is a insistent and loud knock at the front door. This what I call a rude awakening. I groan loudly and huff out in frustration. I turn to my bedside table and check the time. It’s 6:30 in the morning. Seriously!

“Who ever it is, please go away,” I yell, hoping whoever it is will just leave me alone. I really just want to go back and dream my beautiful and amazing dream again.  
“Babe it’s me, open up. I have something to show you and this absolutely cannot wait,” Cooper’s says from the other side of the door. 

My roommate, Caitlyn who is in the room next door also starts to yell at me. 

“Felicity I swear if you don't open that door and make him stop im going to kick your ass off of the bed myself.” 

Jeez what was with the yelling this morning. This is the first time I’ve witnessed a grumpy Caitlyn. Wonder what’s got her panties in a twist. I had to guess it was all the nights shifts she’d been putting in for the last month now. It really wasn’t good for her but she also lacked the skill of listening to me when I’ve told her to take it easy. 

The banging on the door continues “Felicity, please come on open the door,” Cooper says again, sounding impatient now. 

I sluggishly get out of bed and make my way to the front door. I’m kind of upset that the dream I’d been having had come to an abrupt end but also kind of excited to tell him all about it. I know it seems weird but whatever, we love each other. I mean sure we haven't talked about marriage or even mentioned it but I think he has an idea of what I dream of. 

I unlock the door and Cooper rushes inside and grabs my face, kissing me hard on the lips. 

“Oh my god, Felicity, I just found the perfect job for us.,” he says excitedly. 

It’s really thrilling and kind of a turn on to see Cooper so happy. “What are you talking about babe?” I ask. 

“I found this while I was you know “searching” the web,” he says, waving a piece of paper in his hand. He winks, which obviously implies he had been hacking. Of course, i’m not surprised since it was definitely our favorite pass time. 

“What is it?” I take the paper from his hand. My curiosity is peaked. 

“Okay so we both know that because of our track record no one is going to hire us,” Cooper explains. “I mean we’ve literally been labeled hackers after getting caught once, plus we are from the glade; we’re at the bottom of the social ladder. I have to say we were lucky to get off with community service but still. Getting an actual proper paying job at a good company is highly unlikely.” I look at him confused again. Where is he going with this? He sees my confusion and continues to explain. “What I’m trying to say is that that paper in your hand is proof that Queen Consolidated is involved in the Bratva aka the russian mob. Actually its mainly Oliver Queen. he’s the freaking captain or whatever of the American branch.”

All this new found information is spinning around in my head and i’m trying to make sense of it all. Living in starling city it wasn't difficult to recognize the playboy billionaire’s name sprawled across all of the magazines and TV screens. But a bratva captain? Wow who would've thought? It seemed really hard to believe but that just goes to show that you never truly know someone, especially these billionaires. They always have at least one skeleton in the closet. 

“So wait Coop, what are you trying to get at? That we blackmail him into keeping his secret?” I’m trying to put the pieces together. “You know that’s not what we do with the skills we possess,” I say. “Everyone knows about him being on a deserted island for five years story. This guy must have been through some hell if he became associated with the russian mob. But wow Oliver Queen sure is an enigma and I’m the type that absolutely cannot stand them. Everyone knows that mysteries bug me and they need to be solved. Mr. Queen an enigma indeed. 

“No, of course not. Are you kidding? If we blow his secret we won't get what we want.”

“And what is that exactly?” I eye him suspiciously.

“To work for them or with them,” he says simply. 

I’m taken aback. “Wait are you suggesting we work for the russian mob? Are you freaking kidding me?” I ask shocked and appalled at this outrageous idea.

“Come on, think about it for a moment. It literally took me a couple of hours to figure out his involvement in all this. This means he needs some serious cyber security. I mean I’m surprised he hasn't been caught yet by the cops. I mean we got caught and we’re like gods when it comes to technology.”Gotta love his tenacity. 

“Okay getting a little cocky there, Coop” I say and he laughs

He grabs my face and looks at me with his soft brown eyes. His expression is serious now. “Felicity, haven't you been telling me about your dreams, about wanting to get out of the glades and make a life for ourselves? Well this is our opportunity to make something of our life and have it be worthwhile.”  
Oh I hate when he starts giving speeches. They’re always hard to resist. “Well I was dreaming of a big house and us getting married before you rudely interrupted.”

He smiles brightly, flashing his teeth. “See it’s meant to be.”

“But Cooper how is becoming part of the mob a better option?” I ask, exasperated by his suggestion and his need to persaud me.

He sighs. “ Felicity please just say you’ll consider it. I want to make your dreams come true. I want to give you everything and obviously I won’t be able to if I continue to work on big belly burger. Just imagine living in a mansion, having expensive cars, being co-owner of a successful security company where we do what we love.” 

Damn, he sure knows how to paint a pretty picture. Although, come to think of it it's not really a bad idea. Most of what Cooper has stated are all the positive things that we stand to gain. Meanwhile the only downside is well, death. They are the mob for heaven's sake. Anything and everything can go wrong but it's not like we’re scared of dying, at least I’m not considering living in the glades is pretty much like living in a war zone. You can find yourself at gunpoint at any time.

I look at Cooper and see his eyes sparkling with excitement and the prospect of our potential future. This can't be that bad. I hope...ugh, why is this so hard. 

I sigh and relent. “ Okay, fine”

“I know this is a little too much and maybe I shouldn’t have sprung it on you so abruptly but I already called them and set up a meeting with their security team.”

“You what?!” I panic.

“Relax we’ll be fine. Do you trust me?”

“I love you, so of course I trust you.”

“I love you too babe and that’s why I want to do this. For us. ” He grins madly as if I’ve just given him the best gift in the world. He places his mouth on mine and kisses me passionately, taking my breath away.


	2. Principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's POV. The lifestyle of a Bratva Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This chapter is from Oliver's POV. Just to let you know we might use perspectives other than Oliver's and Felicity's   
> We have decided that we will be posting at least twice a week. We didnt really realize the process of writing and editing takes longer than expected.   
> we havent decided what days we will be posting but just know it will be twice a week sometimes more depending on the amount of free time we have.  
> I hope you guys like the chapter. Feel free to leave a comment. we would love to hear your thoughts.

I loom over Ivo watching as his eyes dart back and forth. I notice that he hasn’t looked at me directly since we got here and why would he? A traitor always has a tell and this was it. Betrayal has an obvious colour. Through some words of mouth it had become known to me that Ivo had been leaking information to an unknown party, even though he is part of the Bratva; was part of it. I can’t say I’m surprised. I have enemies in high places so it’s not a rare sighting to catch a mole amongst the organization. But what angers me is how I let this all go unnoticed. This is the reason why I only trust a few of my men. If there’s anything I’ve learned in my life so far it’s that no one can be trusted. Trust is something that’s not easily earned and yet people will try to manipulate others into getting it anyway.

However, I didn’t have to see this situation as a bad thing. It is a clear opportunity for me to teach the men who are standing in the room watching, observing, that disloyalty has its consequences. Bratva is a brotherhood and to go against it is like betraying your own blood and can only result in death. 

Ivo had wet himself hours ago and the floor is mixed with the rank odour of his piss and the metallic scent of blood. I can see the fear and pain in his eyes yet he isn’t giving up, he isn’t relenting. He is one stubborn bastard.

I have been throwing punches at him for hours now, so many that bruises are starting to appear on my own knuckles. I walk across the room and over to the table to pick up a knife. I hold the blade in front of Ivo, letting the light bounce off its surface, emphasizing just how sharp the blade is. 

Without hesitating I bring the sharp knife to his thumb and say, “Do you really want to lose a finger Ivo? Tell me who sent you and maybe I’ll have mercy and let you go.” I’m hoping that by giving him a false sense of security, it might get him to open his damn mouth and start talking.   
To my disgust he doesn’t utter a word. So I press the knife slightly harder, not enough to cut the skin however. He flinches in pain but doesn’t speak a word. 

“Alright then, it seems you have made your choice.” Without warning I slice his thumb in one swift movement. Ivo screams out in pain. I move on to the next finger, letting the blade hover over it as a warning. “Talk or lose another finger,” I threaten. 

 

“STOP… STOP!” Ivo shouts. He’s breathing heavily and sweat has broken out on his forehead. I don’t blame him, though. Getting your finger sliced isn’t child's play after all. “I’ll tell you… just please stop,” he breathes out

I stand up straight and look down at him. “You made the right choice. Now tell me who sent you here,” I demand. He spits blood out of his mouth while I attempt to get as much of his blood off my hands as I can with a handkerchief. 

“China White,” Ivo states then pauses to catch his breath before continuing. “She made me do it. The Triad has been after you for months. They want to know all your strengths and weaknesses.. They plan to attack the Bratva all because they don't like your growing popularity.” His voice is pained but it does nothing to phase me. I’m more focused on the pure white rage that takes over at the sound of her name and the damn organization. The pain of losing my parents because of them still feels like a twisting knife in my soul. I have been trying to avenge my parents’ death for ages now and I’m no closer to finding out about what had happened to them in the 4 years I’ve been a Bratva captain. In my rage, I begin punching Ivo violently, as if he is nothing but punching bag to let out all my frustrations. Then I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, steady and firm. I know it’s Diggle. Without words I know he’s telling me stop, to control the beast that always tried to make himself known. 

“One last question, why did you betray the brotherhood?” Ivo’s head drops, he could no longer face me; the picture of a man who had fallen to his knees, ashamed. 

“They threatened to take my wife and daughter and expose me to the cops,” he pleads. I turn around disgusted. Not because of the threat but because I couldn't believe that one of my men has such a weak stomach. So much so he couldn’t carry the weight of a threat.

“And you didn't think that your own men could protect them? I have a sister of my own, Ivo. What made you think I wouldn't have helped your family?!” My voice is raging and I can feel the anger bubbling just below the surface, though I’m trying very hard to stay in control.

Ivo looks at me, pleading. “I’m sorry. I didn't know what else to do,” he mumbles

“Well you have failed the brotherhood,” I say, my voice is passive, revealing nothing. My mind has gone numb and I don’t feel a thing, not even remorse. Before he can protest I take out my gun and put a bullet in his head. 

**

I’m in the bathroom washing away the blood that the handkerchief couldn’t wipe away. My hands begin to shake violently. I look up and stare at my reflection in the mirror and all I see is fear and guilt shining in those blue depths. Another man dead. The count just seems to keep growing higher and higher. What have I become? In order to retribute my parents I have become unrecognizable, even to myself. Oliver Queen; everyone has a different picture of who he might be. The magazines portray me as the billionaire CEO of a fortune 500 company. Thea sees me as a brother who has absolutely no time for her. The people of the bratva just find me cruel and emotionless. But all I see before me now is a broken man who has lost his parents and has let violence become his companion. 

There is a soft knock at the door. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. Diggle, my right hand man, is waiting for me. He looks at me with his knowing eyes.

“Let me patch up your hand,” he says. I simply nod and let him have at it. I sit down and he brings out the first aid kit and begins working on my hands. I can tell Diggle is dying to give me a piece of his mind. 

“If you have something to say just say it man,” I say exasperated 

“You have to be careful when it comes to the bratva, Oliver.” Going straight to the point I see. “If there are moles in this place they will know that you have no control over yourself when it comes to the Triad. You know better than anyone how much I want to take my revenge on the Triad as well, but that doesn’t I need to lose my head.” Diggle’s voice is stern. I just nod again. I can tell he is a little upset from my outburst earlier. He also lost someone he loved to the Triad; his brother. He’s also saved my life more times than I can count and he’s been nothing but loyal to me.He’s someone I trust wholeheartedly and he understands my situation. The least I can do is show him that I have control over myself.

“Anyways just wanted to let you know that the Pakhan called, he needs to speak with you immediately.” I instantly tense up at Diggle’s words. Antoly never calls. He sends his men or has me go see him. 

“Antoly only calls when something is wrong,” I say.

“I know,” Diggle says and I can see the same concern I’m feeling flashing in his dark eyes. What the hell could Antoly have to say? 

“Well you’re all patched up.” Diggle is done bandaging my hand and I walk towards the door of the butcher house - that’s what I call this place. Before I leave I turn back to him.

“Have a few men protect Ivo’s wife and daughter until this Triad matter blows over.”

Diggle smiles. “Will do boss.”

**

I’m in the study room at the mansion preparing to have a skype chat with Antoly. This is really nerve wracking. All I’ve been doing for the past twenty minutes is wonder what Antoly wants to talk about. Perhaps he has information regarding the Triad or about my parents. I still remember the day after our parents died. Antoly had been the one to take us in, promising me that he would help me avenge my parents. He was the one who told me about Queen Consolidated involvement or should I say Robert’s involvement with the bratva. Me and Thea were completely unaware of this. He had apparently been helping Antoly with money transactions by using Queen Consolidated as a cover up. Before my thoughts can wander any further I hear the laptop ring indicating a skype call. 

I click to answer the call and Antoly’s face appears on the screen.“Oliver my boy how are you?”

“I'm alright Pakhan. How is everything with you?” I ask nervously

“Well it could be better.” Antoly sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. I frown. 

“What’s wrong?” Just then I hear some shuffling on the other side of the line.

“Hold on Raisa wants to talk to you.” Raisa’s face appears two seconds later. She always brings a smile to my face.

“Ah, Oliver my beautiful boy. I miss you. I told Antoly that I can no longer stay with him. I need to see my Oliver and Thea. How is she? How are you? Why do you look so thin? Are you not eating properly? See Antoly I told you they need me.” She is so excited she asks one question after another without giving me a chance to reply. 

“Darling give him a chance to talk would you?” Antoly says. My smile grosw wider. Raisa is no doubt a second mother to me. She took care of us when our parents died. If Antoly taught me to be strict and firm then it was due to Raisa I learnt to be compassionate. She and Thea are the only good things in my life. 

“I’m fine Raisa and so is Thea. She is actually in Paris for the summer. She’s taking a fashion workshop over there.” 

“Alone? She is alone in Paris?” Raisa sounds panicky and I quickly jump to reassure her.

“No Raisa, I assure you she is not. In fact to my dislike she is with her boyfriend. You remember Roy? She’s with him.”

“Ahh the cute looking one,” she says and I smirk.

“Yes, and he is trained. There is no way I would ever let her go alone so don’t worry.”

“I trust you my boy. I know you would not let anything happen to her,” Raisa says. “Alright I’m going to let you boys catch up and I am coming to Starling in a few weeks.”

“I’ll be at the airport Raisa.” She leaves the conversation. Once she’s gone Antoly’s face turns serious. The smile on his face long gone.

“Oliver… There is something that I forgot to mention when I made you captain. It didn’t cross my mind until I heard some of the bratva men talking,” he says, nervously. He sighs and I patiently wait for him to explain what is bothering him. “There is a tradition in the brotherhood,” Antoly starts, “that any member that turns captain has to have a wife to extend the bratva family. To produce an heir. I don’t have a child of my own Oliver and so I chose you because you are like a son to me. But if you don’t want to lose bratva you need to be married soon. It's been four years Oliver and usually you have to be married within five years of becoming captain. Once your five years have been completed some one else can challenge your position.” Antoly explains with a straight face, his expression revealing nothing.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I bang the table with my fist. This is the last thing I want to hear right now. 

“Watch your mouth boy. I know this is a shock and I also know how hard you’ve worked to become captain but bratva rule is simple; get married or lose it altogether.” I am fuming with anger but I can’t raise my voice at the pakhan again. He did give me a fair warning. “One more thing son. You need a headstrong wife, none of your one night stand bimbos will do. I read all about your playboy ways in the newspapers and magazines. All of that will have to end. This woman will have to become part of bratva. She will perfect her role by doing what is expected of her as a bratva wife; to bear children and to stay faithful to you.” Antoly’s voice is stern. 

I sigh heavily. “I will keep that in mind pakhan.”

Antoly nods and says, “Alright then, that is all for tonight,” and with that he ends the call, and the screen goes dark. 

***  
I decided to work out at the gym in the house, hoping the rush of adrenaline would clear my mind. But all I have been thinking for the last hour is thinking about what Antoly has asked of me. It’s not the prospect of marriage I’m afraid of or worried about. I just don't think I can give the woman I marry the life she would deserve. I am a monster. I kill people. I don't think there is any hope for me when it comes to love and I don’t want to ruin someone's life in the hopes to stay bratva captain. 

I have been doing the muscle pull ups on the salmon ladder for about twenty minutes then drop to my feet and move on to the wooden dummy on the far corner, punching it to work out the muscles in my arm, but mostly to vent my frustration. Clearly beating up Ivo hadn’t been enough. I have no idea how long I've been going at it. I’ve completely lost track, too focused on my desolate thoughts running around in my head. If Diggle hadn’t burst inside I probably would’ve kept going for hours.

“I take it the call with Antoly didn't go well?” Diggle assumed.

I chuckle humorlessly. “That's an understatement.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I stop punching and make my way over to him. I lean against the wall and cross my arms.

“Antoly wants me to get married. Says it's bratva tradition.” Diggle smirks and I shoot him a glare. “It's not funny.”

“I didn’t say it was. In fact I don't think it's a bad idea. I mean come on Oliver its about time you settle down. I don't think anyone would want you when you’re all old and wrinkly.”

“I don’t want this life for anyone else Diggle. I have kept Thea out of it for as long as I can remember, so I certainly don’t want to bring someone else into it. My life is in constant danger. who knows if I’ll be alive to live the next day“ He gives me slightly disappointed look.

“I understand that but Oliver you’ve been taking care of other people all your life. This is an opportunity for you to let someone else take care of you.” Diggle says, trying to reason with me.

I ignore him and ask, “How about you tell me what the hell you're doing here?” 

Diggle sighs knowing the discussion on this topic is closed now. I can’t even think about this, I have more important matters to deal with.

“There has been a security breach. Jerry is working on it but whoever it is, is really good with computers. But thats not all, Jerry said there is a coded message for us. He managed to decode it but it wasn’t easy.” He hands me a small piece of paper with a just a time and place on it with the initials C & F. I frown. 

“I have the Triad to worry about Diggle. Take care of it.” I order. He gives me an understanding look and heads for the door. 

“Diggle,” I yell before he makes his way out. He turns to face me.

“Take some men with you. It could be an ambush and I’d rather not have you get blindsided, oh and….be careful.”

Diggle nods his head and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question did you guys like Oliver's POV to be in first or third person. My friend and I were discussing it and decided to ask you guys.


	3. The Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle meets Felicity and Cooper.  
> Cooper's move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Sorry for the delay. We're on my final year of University so we've got a lot our plate! But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
> Also, Chapter 4 might take a while before we update. so, sorry in advance but we appreciate the wait and patience. We a lot more coming up so we hope you guys stick around to see how the story will develop.  
> We love you!
> 
> P.S we were really tired when we wrote this chapter. so, please forgive us for our mistakes.

Chapter 3 - The Illusion  
***Cooper***

Cooper sighs heavily and tap my finger anxiously. With every tick of the clock Cooper can feel his patience wearing thin. Where the hell is Felicity? He’s been waiting almost half an hour now and she still hasn’t shown up. He knows most girls take forever to get ready but didn’t think Felicity was most girls. 

Cooper hears the tapping sound of shoes coming his way and then she finally appears before him. His first reaction is awe but that quickly disintegrates and turns into a mixture of surprise and disgust. He doesn’t know which one he feels more strongly.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Coopers asks. He’s still not sure what to make of this ‘new’ Felicity. He simply stares at her outfit, appalled and speechless. She’s wearing a blue blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, with black heels to match. Since when did she favour wearing heels over proper footwear? To top it all off, her now blonde – formerly black – hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

The look doesn’t suit her at all. She reminds him of the kind people that they absolutely despise, those bloodsucking bastards. Cooper swallow back the irritation, though this whole situation has left a sour taste in his mouth.

“What do you mean, what am I wearing?” She glances down to look at herself, clueless to the fact that her entire get-up is the problem. 

“You look like one those corporate lapdogs,” Cooper says, frowning. He can’t help but sound annoyed and she raises her eyebrows at him, clearly not pleased with his comment or tone of voice. It doesn't matter because he doesn’t really care. She knows he speaks bluntly.

“Well excuse me for dressing up. If I’m not wrong, we’re going to meet Oliver Queen. He is the CEO of a billion-dollar company not to mention a Bratva captain.” She pushes up her glasses looking more irritated if that’s possible. “So forgive me for thinking that our usual look would probably not run well with him. Not only would he ignore us, but he would not take us seriously. AT ALL.” At the mention of Oliver Queen’s name, it was hard to miss the glint of excitement in her eyes. Seriously?

“So let me get this straight, you’re saying that you dressed up for Oliver Queen?”

Felicity folds her arms and glares at Cooper. “Are you insinuating something?”

Cooper roll my eyes, amused. “I wouldn’t dare,” he murmurs. He lets out a heavy sigh before asking, “Did you bring the file?”

“I wouldn’t dare forget it.” She slaps the file on the table. Okay, yup she’s mad. Cooper knew what to do. He gets out of the booth and stands beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She lets him but refuses to make eye contact. Taking one finger he places it under her chin and turn her head towards him.

“I’m sorry,” he tells her sincerely. “This is an important deal Felicity and I’m just nervous and a little freaked out. I just want this so badly for us.”

She sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. “I understand better than anyone how badly you want this, but don’t you dare say something like that to me again. I am not the enemy here.” She wraps her arms around his neck. “Besides, the corporates would be my lapdogs, not the other way around.”

Cooper chuckles and shakes his head. “I think we’ve used the word dare one too many times.”

She smiles up at him and he’s about to go in for a kiss when they’re interrupted by a waiter.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Cooper, but your guest Mr. Diggle has arrived. He is in the lobby waiting. He gave me this piece of paper with your initials on it.” The waiter holds it out to Cooper and he takes it. “Should I show him here?” He sounds awkward, as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Can’t really blame him since he’d caught them in a potential intimate moment.

“Mr. Diggle?” Cooper asks, confused. He looks over at Felicity and she looks a little deflated; disappointed.

“He’s Oliver’s bodyguard and right hand man,” Felicity explains. As if that wasn’t obvious. And why the hell is she calling Queen by his first name? 

“I know who he is Felicity,” Cooper snaps. “What I want to know is why he’s here and not Queen.” His irritation has returned ten fold and definitely not in the mood for any bullshit. He turns to the waiter to give him further instructions. 

****Diggle***

 

Diggle patiently stands in the lobby while he waits the for the waiter to return. A few minutes go by and he starts to wonder where he could be. Finally, he sees the lanky boy walking towards him.

The poor guy looks nervous and Diggle feels a very small stab of guilt. This guy who’s probably no more than 20 years old, is caught in such an odd situation. Although, Diggle knows if he worried about every single person that got caught in the middle he’d never be able to get his job done. As long as no one gets hurt he felt he was doing his job right.

“Hello, Mr. Diggle. So um, your guest says that he was expecting someone named Mr. Queen,” he says slowly. He sounds cautious as if scared he’ll say the wrong thing. Diggle tells the waiter to speak calmly and that there was no reason to be nervous. He nods and continues. “He says that he is willing to talk to you but only under one condition.”

Diggle nods his head. “And what is that?”

“He has requested that he speak with you alone and that your henchmen cannot come inside. If he sees them with you, Mr. Cooper said he will release some documents to the Starling City police department and the FBI. He didn’t give much more information about that, just this.”

The waiter passes him a folder with a single sheet of paper in it. Diggle scans it and is shocked to see what it has on it. The single sheet holds all the information of the Queen Consolidated transactions, including all of the offshore accounts related to the Bratva.

Diggle feels the anger rising within him with every word he reads and it takes everything he has just to stand there and not barge into the restaurant and confront this Cooper character. He closes the folder and holds on to it as if his life depends on it. 

The waiter fidgets, looking at him with wary eyes. If Oliver’s secrets are revealed, then everything they’ve been working hard for will go to waste. All those countless hours spent on fighting against the Triad will have been for nothing. Whoever this Cooper guy is, he didn’t realize just who he was dealing with. He needed to come to the notion that he was attempting to play with fire, in the form of Oliver Queen, Bratva leader.

Diggle knew he couldn’t let any of this happen. He had waited too long to avenge the death of his brother. He had come here to handle the situation and that’s what he was going to do. Not just for himself but for his living brother. His first priority is to protect Oliver.

After much thought, he turns to his men and instructs them to fall back.

“But, Mr. Diggle, Mr. Queen told us to not leave your side at any cost,” one of the men protests.

“I am not asking. You will do as I say. I will speak to Mr. Queen upon my return. Now go.” His voice is stern giving no room for any other protest. He glares at them for good measure daring them to challenge his authority. With no other choice but to obey the men nod their head and make their way out of the hotel. Diggle turns his attention back to the waiter.

“Lead the way to Mr. Cooper, please.”

As he follows the waiter into the restaurant, Diggle wonders how Oliver would’ve reacted in this situation. He would’ve had a field day with this one most likely. He scans his surroundings as he walk, keeping alert for any potential threat and anticipating to meet this nuisance that was starting to feel like a thorn in his side.

The waiter leads him much further into the restaurant than he would’ve expected, then he finally stops. He gestures over to a booth tucked away in the far corner of the restaurant. The waiter nods his head and quickly walks away without another word, probably glad to be done with this.

Diggle takes a moment to analyse the situation and what he sees surprises him. He was definitely not expecting this. There are two figures hunched over a laptop. The woman looks professional and the man – who must be the Cooper guy – looks smug. Other than that they look like perfectly normal people. He really had to wonder what they were up to. He wasn’t sure what to make of this twist in the situation but one thing is clear, they have no idea what they’ve gotten themselves into or who they were dealing with.

They look up as I get closer to the table.

Both of them stand up and the boy with the smug smile extends his hand.

“Mr. Diggle, pleasure to meet you. My name is Sheldon. Cooper Sheldon.”

Diggle shakes his hand and he has a surprisingly firm grip. With a face to now match the name he knows to be on alert. He couldn’t be sure since he had just met the guy but something wasn’t right with him. It was just a hunch but he’d learned from past experiences that it didn’t hurt to play it cautious until you could be sure of someone.

He looks past Cooper over to the woman accompanying him. She makes the same move, holding out her hand but she seems a little nervous. Although, once she shakes his hand, a smile takes over her face.

“I am Felicity Smoak.” She does a full scan of me; up and down and then blurts out, “damn your arms like tree trunks. I wonder what they feel like. They must be just as hard.” She stutters. “Ah, I mean like a tree, you know.”

An involuntary chuckle escapes Diggle which surprises even him. It’s been awhile since he’s managed a genuine smile. He’s intrigued now. None of this is what he had been expecting but he sure as hell wanted to know where this would all lead. On the other hand, there’s Cooper who nudges Felicity, clearly telling her without words for her to shut up.

She looks openly horrified. “I’m sorry, I have a problem. Sometimes I don’t think before I speak. It’s kind of a bad habit.” She stands there once she’s done talking and fidgets uncomfortably.

Diggle clears his throat, indicating that he wishes to move on from this and back to the matter at hand. He slams the file on the table with enough force to startle them both and then takes a seat at the table. It takes them a moment to get out of their daze and then join him.

“Two questions. How did you get this information and what do you both want?” Diggle says, getting straight to the point.

Both of them look uncertain. He can see the tension emanating from them, it’s not hard to notice. They look at each other before Felicity hands him another file.

“That is not the only one we have,” she says.

Diggle eyes them suspiciously then opens the file. The papers contain information on everyone in the Bratva, along with their families. There’s pictures too; of Oliver and his meetings with the Pakhan and other captains of the Bratva. It takes everything Diggle has to control his temper.

Cooper speaks before he can get a word in, not sensing the rage that is building up in the other man.

“This is everything we could find about the Bratva in 2 days. Imagine what we could do in a couple of weeks.” The smug smile is back on his face and he looks cockier than ever. Diggle would love to knock that smile right off of him.

He’s about to say something else when Felicity places a hand on Cooper’s arm and that seems to shut him up. He looks over at her confused.

This time Diggle speaks up. “You really think you guys can just blackmail us and get away with it? I can kill you in a matter of minutes and if the captain were here he wouldn’t even be having this conversation. He would’ve killed you both without even batting an eye.”

“That isn’t why we gave you the file, Mr. Diggle,” Felicity interrupts him. Diggle goes silent for a moment and contemplates her. She seems genuine, much better than Cooper, so Diggle gestures for her to continue. “Do not worry Mr. Diggle. We have no intention of using the information or giving it to the police. We were never actually going to do that. We just wanted to get your attention and make sure you would listen to us. Hence the reason for such drastic measures. It got your attention right?”

Felicity gives him an awkward smile but Diggle doesn’t return the gesture.

“Then answer the second question, what is it that you guys want?”

“We want to become part of the Bratva,” Cooper interjects. “We want to be a part of this infamous group. We can help put up barriers and make the system stronger.”

“No need. We already have someone who does that. Jerry is our IT.” Diggle shoots them down instantly. “If that’s all you two wanted then I’ll be off. If I ever hear you guys pulling this crap again believe me, the Bratva leader will not take it lightly. There are many ways to keep people silent.”

Diggle makes a move to get up but Felicity quickly stops him.

“Please, Mr. Diggle, hear us out.” Diggle stops but stays standing. “Think about it this way, if we were able to get into your systems so easily from the outside think about how much stronger we can make it from the inside. We can help make the system 100 times stronger, so that others won’t be able to get in. We’ll be able to build firewalls that no one would be able to hack, well apart from us of course.”

Diggle gives her questionable look. “You do realize this is not some ordinary IT job, right? You won’t be just sitting at a desk, behind a screen all day. Being part of the Bratva means more than that. It’s a very dangerous place you’re wanting to be a part of.”

Felicity nods her head, looking very determined. “That is why we would fit into the Bratva perfectly. We are not new to the concept of danger; we’ve been through our fair share. We know first hand what it’s like to live life on the edge, not knowing if we’ll be pulled back or fall.” She pauses and takes a breath before speaking again. “What I’m saying is that we know what it means to be on the dark side and we’ve nothing left to lose. Joining the Bratva would be giving us a second chance.” Finally with sudden ferocity she says, “ Mr. Diggle, think about it. We know you’ve been after the Triad for a very long time. We can help. We’re hackers, it’s what we’re good at. We can hack into the Triad and find out things your men have not been able to for a while now. In fact, the document we just gave you has the names of some of the top officials working for the Triad. All we’re asking for is a chance to prove ourselves.”

 

Shocked, Diggle takes a moment to think. She makes some good points but he still couldn’t trust them, he’d just met them after all. For all he knew they could be triad scum trying to infiltrate the Bratva. He had no idea who they were and what their stories were. Before he made any decisions he would do his own background check.

 

He’d get Jerry to check into them. His phone rings and he answers it. Something flashes across Diggle’s face and he tenses up.

“He’s what? How did this happen? When?!” Diggle says, his voice rising. He listens a moment longer then hangs up.

“I need to leave.”

“But what about…” Felicity starts. 

Diggle walks away, not giving her his attention. He takes one look back at the table.

“I will contact you.” Diggle states. 

The last thing he sees is a sly smile on Cooper’s face. It’s unsettling but he brushes it off, knowing the situation that has just risen takes first priority.

 

***A few hours earlier*** Cooper***

Cooper slaps down the empty glass, having just chugged down enough whiskey to melt his insides, yet he felt nothing.

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough for one night,” Myron says, taking away the glass and paying for all the drinks that had been ordered earlier. Cooper had had most of them.

“I’ll know when I’ve had enough,” Cooper says, slurring his words slightly. He stares at the empty glass closely, as if it holds the answer to all his problems. If only. He taps the glass unconsciously and his eyes glaze over; looking but not seeing, his mind stirring. Myron shakes his head, completely oblivious to his friend’s odd behavior and gets off the stool. He takes Cooper with him, though he struggles at first. Eventually, they make it outside.

Myron waits to see if Cooper can stand on his own two feet. He had to admit he was surprised that Cooper had drunk as much as he did. Usually, he was the one in control. Maybe there was some tension in the atmosphere with Felicity. What else could it be, after all? Cooper blinks a few times then without saying a word to Myron, starts walking away.

Myron starts to follow behind but Cooper immediately stops him.

“No, don’t follow me,” he says aggressively. His eyes flash with something sinister and Myron freezes. “I just want to be alone. Go home, Myron.” With that Cooper walks away, leaving Myron to watch his pitiful form disappear into the night.

 

****

Cooper had been feeling agitated all day. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but the feeling hadn’t left him. It was like a parasite squirming under his skin, itching him to the point of insanity. He’d thought maybe going to bar would help ease his tension but it’d had the opposite effect. Instead it had fueled the parasite even more and he knew what he needed to do to diminish this feeling.

Having left Myron far behind, he walked in determination, a clear goal in mind. He turns down the street and walks past a few more houses before stopping.

A car pulls into a driveway. Perfect timing. He smiles to himself, a smile some would describe as deleterious; a smile that holds a lot of dark secrets.

Cooper waits for the man to get out of the car before walking towards him.

“Jerry, it’s very nice to finally meet you.”

The man in question turns to look at Cooper, a confused expression all over his face.

“I’m sorry but do I know you?”

Cooper smirks. “No you don’t know me but we can very easily fix that. My name is Cooper. I already know you, Jerry. There we go, now we know each other. With that aside, let's get to the point. I know the people you work for.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about but I suggest you get off my property before I call the cops.”

Cooper scoffs as if Jerry has made a joke. “The cops can’t do anything more to me than they already have. I’ve nothing to lose.”

“You’re not in your right mind, sir. I suggest, you go get some professional help.” Jerry says. 

He leaves Cooper behind and walks to the front door and unlocks it. As he gets the door open, he’s violently shoved inside and falls to the floor. He hears the door slam shut.

“It seems we didn’t get off on the right foot,” Cooper’s voice resonates throughout the empty hallway. “Let’s try this again.” He grabs Jerry by his collar and drags him into the living room.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me, asshole!” Jerry tries to put up a fight but unfortunately, he is no match for his opponent. 

Cooper doesn’t say anything but instead turns and punches Jerry square in the face. The other man staggers backwards, completely disoriented, blood dripping from his mouth.

“I don’t like being called names,” Coopers states simply. “Now before you say something really stupid and I beat the shit out of you, let me get to the point I was trying to make. I know you work for the Bratva. What I want to know is if you’ll help me get in.”

This time Jerry is the one to scoff. He wipes off some of the blood from his chin. “You think you can just walk in there and they’ll just accept you? It’s not some club that you can just sign your name up and be expect to be greeted with welcoming arms.”

Coopers sighs deeply and clenches and unclenches his hands. “You’re not that bright are you, Jerry. Of course I know all of that. That’s why I’m here. You will be the one to get me in. As for the rest, leave that to me.”

“Even if I could, there’s no way in hell I would let a bastard like you into the Bratva. We may have questionable morals but it’s a brotherhood made up of loyalty, that goes way beyond just sharing blood. Someone like you could never understand that, let alone fit into the Bratva. Go home and cut your losses because, you sure as hell will not be getting any sympathy from me.”

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t refuse because now you’ve forced my hand.” Cooper very subtly slips his hand into his back pocket. “I tried doing this the nice way but if you’re not willing to comply then I have other ways of getting what I want.”

He moves toward Jerry and before he has the chance to react, Cooper plunges a knife deep into his stomach. Jerry goes comatose in Cooper’s arms, his eyes expanding and his mouth falling open from the sudden shock. Cooper digs the knife in deeper, making sure the job gets done well.

“I’m sorry to have resorted to this tactic but you hadn’t left me much of a choice,” Cooper breathes out. “Although, I hope that wherever you end up, it is a nice place. Your loyalty is the reason you were chosen to be in the Bratva, but now it’ll be the reason you die a pitiful death.”

“Go…to hell,” Jerry chokes out. “The Bratva will never accept you.”

Cooper laughs, amused by the whole situation. “I’m already in hell. As for the Bratva, they’re no longer your concern.”

Slowly, the life leaves Jerry’s body and he slumps against Cooper. He pulls out the knife and lets Jerry’s body fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Nothing but dead weight now. Cooper kneels down and wipes the blood off of the knife on Jerry’s shirt. He cleans it fully before slipping it back into his back pocket.

One obstacle down. Time to move on to the next step.

Coopers pulls his hood over his head and walks out of the house. Making sure the coast is clear, he puts his hands into his pockets and heads down the street.

How very unfortunate for him that he hadn’t looked more carefully, for then he would’ve seen that someone had been watching the whole time.


	4. Manifestation

I was absolutely livid when the news had been dropped on me, but knowing that my temper was not going to accomplish anything, I tried to tamper it down enough that I could figure out what to do next. That involved talking to Captain Lance and getting answers to fill in the blanks of what the hell had happened.

I was currently doing some work in his office when Captain Lance walked in, closing the huge brass door behind him with a thud. The captain walks right up to my desk and takes a seat in one of the chairs across from me. Lance and I had long ago decided that cooperating with each other would be the best option for both parties and as long as we could get along, we could continue somehow working together. It probably also had to with the fact that Lance’s daughters worked with me and that was something he had no control over.

Lance lets out a sigh and crosses one leg over the other. “I’m sure you’ve probably guessed why I’m here.”

“I do, so give me the answers I’m looking for and then you can be on your way,” I say without looking at him.

“This is all I’ve got.” Lance slaps a file on the desk causing me to finally look up. “There’s not much I can say but it seems everyone has already made a verdict on this case. But I know you won’t let it go that easily. You must be up to something.”

I smirk and shake my head. He knows me well enough now to know that I would not let this matter fall easily. Yeah sure I had some stuff up my sleeve but I wasn’t going to deploy anything until the case became clearer; I needed to think rationally. Taking the file that Lance had placed on the desk, I begin to go through it to see what they had already found.

“Do you have any input on how this could have happened captain?” I ask.

“All the evidence points to theft. Someone broke in tried to rob him and in the process, got killed. Apparently, he had left early from work today. I suppose they weren’t expecting Jerry to be home so soon. There were signs of struggle and at some point, Jerry had been brutally stabbed.” Lance leans back in his chair, a grim expression covering his face.

I close the file. “Are you sure this doesn’t have something to do with the Triad?”

Lance sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look Oliver, I keep quiet about your activities regarding the Bratva, partly because my daughters work with you, but mainly because you help those that can’t help themselves. Even though I don’t agree with you taking the law into your own hands, I’d be an idiot not to admit that you get things done.” He leans forward in his chair. “But under no circumstances do I want Sara or Laurel or even you getting involved in some turf war with the Triad, and putting innocent people at risk.”

 

I clench my jaw tight. “Turf war? Are you fucking kidding me? This isn’t about some shit turf war. It is about the Triad and what they did to my family. If I find out even a single inkling that the Triad is involved with Jerry’s death, there will be no stopping me. I take care of my own, Lance. Now if that is all you have to say then you may kindly leave captain.”

“Oliver – “ Lance starts.

I hold up a hand cutting him off. “Just go.”

 

Captain Lance gets up and stares at me a moment. It’s clear as day in his eyes that he’s disappointed in me and maybe he rightfully should be. I’m not exactly forthcoming with information of my own, I prefer to make calculated moves in secret.

 

“Just be careful, Oliver and watch your back,” Lance says. “If this is something beyond a theft outcome then it can’t hurt to be cautious and take logical action. Knowing you…” He trails off and pauses for a moment before speaking again. “Well, anyway, I’ll contact you again if there’s any development.” 

 

Lance leaves the room the door closing shut behind him. I lean back in my chair and stare up at the ceiling, a smile playing a on my lips. I knew what he had been about to say and I have to admit he couldn’t have been more right. 

 

Knowing me...it will probably end up involving a lot bloodshed and he didn’t expect anything less from himself.

 

*************

 

“What happened? I got a call about Jerry? Is everything alright?” Diggle bursts through the doors of the gym, looking panicked.

Talking to Lance had left a sour taste in my mouth and extreme agitation under my skin. So, what better way to blow of pent up anger then some good old-fashioned sparring. I’d gathered some of my men and we were currently in the middle of doing just that when Diggle had run in. I give my men a look of dismissal and they obediently leave the room without another word. I wait for the doors to close before speaking.

“Jerry was attacked last night,” I say keeping my voice neutral. “Lance thinks it was attempted theft, but it could’ve been murder. I’m not sure right now. But that is beside the point. What I want to know is if you got rid of the problem we had.”

Diggle chuckles. “Oliver, man they are just kids, probably just out of their college years. They don’t know what they’ve gotten themselves into. However, suffice it to say, they could still be dangerous.”

I give Diggle an inquisitive look. “Dangerous, how?”

“They have access to every single piece of information regarding the Bratva. All the transactions, the off-shore accounts, the people we deal with, the people we hold in our arsenal, and the worst part is that they can link all of this back to you. They know you’re the Bratva captain, Oliver.”

I clench my gloved hands tightly, trying very hard to stay calm and not lash out at Diggle. Clearly, the last hour of sparring had done nothing to dissipate my anger, something new always came up to re-ignite it. 

“Then why didn’t you just get rid of them?” I say, my jaw tight from constricting it so hard. “You know that I don’t like taking risks, especially when it comes to the Bratva.”

Diggle sighs. “I think the better solution would be to use them to our advantage, now that Jerry is gone.”

“They are a threat Diggle and not to mention we don’t know a single thing about them, except the fact that they hold highly classified information about the Bratva in their damn hands.”

As soon as I finish, Diggle shoots me a smug look, as if he was expecting me to say that. He drops a file on the table.

“Felicity Smoak, ranked 2nd in the National Informative Technology competition at the age of 19. She graduated from MIT with a master in cyber security and computer sciences. She and her partner, Cooper Sheldon, have a knack for hacking and are certified geniuses. They can be molded for our purpose, Oliver. If they can knock our cyber walls down, then they can build them back up even stronger than before.”

I shake my head. “This isn’t some job interview. My men are Bratva bred. They are loyal and trustworthy and understand the meaning of brotherhood and family.”

“If that’s what you’re concerned about then put their loyalty to the test and see where it lies. Just like you do with all your men.”

“It’s not that simple, Diggle!” I snap at him, unable to hold back my anger any longer.

When he speaks again, Diggle’s voice is flat. “It is Oliver. We are already a man down. The man we trusted and who was in charge of our technical support. Jerry is dead and we need to replace him and fast, otherwise our walls are as good as open. Just think about it.”

With that, Diggle walks out leaving me to contemplate the notion of trust. It was such a hard thing to come by and I for one never rendered it easily. My life has never allowed me the freedom of trusting people so easily like others. They haven’t seen the things I’ve seen and they haven’t done the things that I’ve had to do. But it’s not just about me anymore, it’s about the Bratva and the loyalty everyone shares here, and when it came to the protection of my people I would go to any length to ensure it stays that way.


	5. Recruited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live where now? (Felicity's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Thank you for being so patient with us!! Here is the long awaited chapter 5! There is much more in the works but for now we hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!! :) 
> 
> F & F
> 
> P.S. - We apologize for any mistakes that may occur. We have proofread a few times but some mistakes always seem to get left behind! :)

Walking alone at night is usually a scary thing, but walking alone in the Glades is entirely different thing altogether. But Cooper insisted we get some ice cream after my monumental freak out about the Bratva. I started yelling at him because of our stupidity. I mean sure Mr. Diggle was nice or whatever but what the hell were we thinking, blackmailing the right hand man of the Bratva? That had to be the worst decision to make right? Maybe I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes when I mentioned his tree trunk arms, but we literally threatened to expose them! There is a possibility that they might be thinking of killing us now. Oh god! I mean I would if I were them but then thoughts and images of Cooper and I getting stabbed and cut into pieces have been running through my head, which has only made me even more anxious. 

“I don’t think we should be walking outside. Maybe we should think of going off the grid and disappearing entirely. I could do it, you know. I mean we haven’t heard from them, Coop. I’m getting worried.” 

“Relax, Felicity. Nothing is going to happen. Eat your chocolate chip ice cream and calm the hell down.” He sighs, clearly frustrated.

“It’s mint chocolate chip,” I correct him for the 100th time, How is he incapable of remembering the simplest of things? I remember almost everything he does from his waking habit to his night time routines. I guess minor details are my thing. Plus, I hate not being in the know. I need to know everything I can about a person, I can’t stand mysteries that come with some people. 

He chuckles. “Oh yeah, right.” I throw out my ice cream cup and loop my arm with Cooper’s, soaking up his warmth. 

“I know how you feel Felicity…” 

Before he can finish his sentence, a van comes to a screeching halt beside Cooper and I. Four men jump out. They’re all carrying guns. Instantly, they surround us and point their rifles at us. Holy crap! What is going on?! 

Suddenly, two men grab me and fear grips me so hard my heart constricts inside my chest. I try to fight them off but they’re stronger than me and have a vise like grip on my arm. Before I can process what is happening, I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I’m about to call for Coop, but when I turn I see him collapse onto the pavement. I try to call his name but my voice won’t come and next thing I know I feel my body sagging. The darkness begins to close in on me and the last thing that goes through my head before blacking out is that, this is it we’re going to die.

***  
The bag that had been covering my head for god knows how long, is very roughly ripped off, to reveal very bright fluorescent lights. I realize then that my hands and feet are tied to a chair. Feeling disoriented, I have to blink a few times just get my bearings. Looking around I notice that I’m in a four cement walled room with no windows except a large mirror on one wall and a door at the other end. The room is similar to that of an interrogation room but with an old stuffy feel to it. A man standing over me nudges my body to see if I’m still awake, as if I’m some dead animal.

“Get your fracking foot away from me, you idiot.” I shout. “Where am I? Where’s Cooper?”

“Dead and now it’s your turn blondie.” 

Panic grips me so hard that tears start to well up in my eyes. I can’t even wipe them way due to my currently immobile hands. I hate this! I don’t want to die like this! In some grungy cemented room by the hands of a total stranger. Of course, I’m not ready to die in the first place but I certainly don’t want it happening in this way. 

“что достаточно Феликсом. прекратить долбанные ее из.” (That’s enough Felix. Stop freaking her out.) 

A beautiful woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes shoves him out of the way and shoots him a glare. The man simply chuckles seeming unperturbed by her and walks away. She turns back to me and smirks just as she pulls out a knife. 

Oh great! I’m still going to die. I guess it’s better dying at the hands of a beautiful woman than some rough looking soldier. What the hell, Felicity?! Stop thinking like that! 

Completely helpless at this point, I shut my eyes tight, as if it’ll stop me from getting stabbed. 

“I’m going to die now. This pretty lady is going to kill me and no one will know. My body will probably rot in the cell until there’s nothing left of me but bones. Just go to your happy place, Felicity. You’re in Hawaii now, sipping a pina colada without a care in the world. This is not real. This is not real. I thought getting kidnapped by strange men was terrible but this is worse. I just hope it’s quick and painless.”

I wait for the prick of the knife on my skin but nothing happens. Instead I feel the ties around my hands and feet loosen. I open my eyes to find that the ropes have been cut. Surprised, I look up at the mystery woman. Her head is tilted and a smile spread out on her lips. 

She’s looking at me as if I’m the funniest thing she’s ever seen. A realization dawns on me. “I said all of that out loud didn’t I?” 

“You’re cute. My name is Sara Lance. Welcome to the Bratva, Felicity.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Don’t look so surprised. You and your friends asked for this, after all. You wanted to be a part of the Bratva, therefore, here you are.”

I clear my throat. “Actually, I distinctly remember that I didn’t ask to be kidnapped.”

She chuckles. “You are lucky it was Diggle you met and not Oliver. He would’ve killed you without a second thought. Diggle sees potential but Oliver is going to be much harder to win over. So, in order to keep an eye on both of you, we’ve brought you here. This day forth you will be living at the Queen estate.” 

“What do you mean living here?” I shoot out of the chair. “I have an apartment, family, friends. I can’t just drop everything and live with you guys.” 

“Oh, but you have and you will. It is better if you understand this now, Felicity. It will makes this much easier for you. There is no family outside of the Bratva. This brotherhood is all there is, it is now your only family.” 

“None of this makes sense! And tell me where Cooper is. What have you guys done with him?” 

Sara sighs. “Cooper is fine and is currently with his handler. You will see him soon enough.” 

“Handler?” 

“Yes, handler and I am yours. I will be keeping an eye on you and Slade will keep an eye on your friend. Now follow me.” She makes her way to the door. “I will show you around but stay close and don’t wander off. There are eyes everywhere in this place.” She winks at me and I look at her with annoyance. 

She charges ahead leaving me standing alone feeling agitated. She pops her head back into the room and raises an eyebrow at me, suggesting that I follow. I follow her out into the hallway. It is dark and dingy and there is next to no light to see by. If I had to guess, maybe we were in the basement or perhaps even further underground. Since I had no shoes on - apparently besides being kidnappers they are also shoe thieves - the coldness of the floor seeps into my feet. A shiver runs through me, more out of fear than anything. The basement has a nasty odour, it’s like a mixture of sweat, urine and blood. My gag reflex immediately starts acting up. I decide to keep my eyes on the back of my handler’s head and try but fail miserably in keeping the smell from bothering me, or the fact that this basement may have been used for other things beside storage space. I’m trying not to think about that. What have I gotten myself into? 

“Now listen up, the west wing is where the men and women of the Bratva live. Oliver, his family and his security mostly occupy the east wing of the mansion,” Sara starts explaining. 

My thoughts are running rampant and I can feel myself getting more and more worked up. Luckily, concentrating on Sara was at least helping me in some way from going insane. 

We walk up a set of stairs and come out to the main foyer of the house. This was definitely much better than the damn basement. The floor is covered in rich mahogany coloured carpet that feels soft and lush under my feet. Much better than the cold basement floor. I look up to see the biggest chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The sun shining in from the window hits the crystals, which creates wonderful patterns against the wall. But even more amazing than that is the family portrait hanging on the wall. The Queen family. My eyes straight away seek out the man in question, Oliver Queen. He looks so young, his eyes shining with joy. He looks genuinely happy in this picture. 

“He look like an entirely different man in this picture, compared to the ones I’ve seen recently,” I say. 

“Losing the people you love can do that to you. Those happy days are long gone,” Sara says, sorrow in her eyes and voice. 

I suddenly feel sorry for Oliver. It couldn’t have been easy for him. If there is one thing I understand better than anything is loss. I still remember the day when my father decided to walk away from his life, leaving my mother and I behind. 

“That’s something I understand all too well, unfortunately,” I say more to myself than Sara.  
She looks at me quizzically but doesn’t say anything and continues walking. 

“You must be hungry. Let’s get you something to eat before we do anything else.” 

On cue my stomach starts growling. I could really use a nice cup of warm coffee right now but I have to focus on finding Cooper first. 

“I want to know where Cooper is before we do anything. I’m not going anywhere until you take me to him.” 

Sara smirks. “Seems you’re a stubborn one. Maybe you’ll do just fine here.” She makes her way to a set of doors at the other end. “You must really care for this Cooper guy, though I don’t get why. He’s been nothing but an ass since he got here.” 

“Well can you blame him?” I retaliate. “Your men literally jumped us then proceeded to knock us out. So, sorry if there hasn’t been a open arm thank you towards you guys.” 

Sara just rolls her eyes and leads the way. As we get closer to the kitchen I hear loud voices emanating from behind the door. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I walk in behind Sara and find Cooper yelling his heart out. 

“Where the hell is she? You said she’d be here and she isn’t. If you guys did something to her, I swear we’re going to have a very big problem.”

I feel my heart swell at hearing Cooper so concerned about me. “Cooper,” I yell and run into the kitchen. 

“Finally, thank god. Are you okay?” he asks as he pulls me into a hug. 

“I’m fine, just a little woozy from the drug they gave me or maybe I’m just hungry.” I hug him tight, so glad to have him in my arms again. 

Cooper pulls away and turns to the other man standing in the kitchen. At first glance he looks very intimidating. His skin has the perfect tan, like he's been on vacation recently, but the most defining feature on his face was the long scar across his forehead. It was so prominent on his face, you couldn't help but look at it. I makes me wonder what must've have happened to him. Judging by his demeanor however, it seems he probably did a lot worse to the man who did that to him.

“Tell me what the hell this place is. Why the hell did you bring us here?” Cooper demands. “If you guys are planning to kill us, then let me just warn you right now, our friend has everything he needs to expose you sons of bitches. One call and I can blow this all right out of the water.” 

Seriously, what the hell is Cooper thinking by threatening the very people that have taken us captive. I’m so confused as to what he’s planning. 

“Um, but Coop, how are you going to call them if you’re dead?” I ask. Cooper goes silent then turns to glare at me, clearly mad. The thing is I’m even more pissed off.

“Calm down man, I told you we aren’t going to kill you. But I swear if you threaten us again, you will dead before you can body can hit the floor,” Slade says nonchalantly, contradicting his words. “You’re here because of her. From what we know hacking is more her forte than yours. Your job is to keep her in line.” At that he turns and shoots me a wink. 

Cooper looks ready to explode but surprisingly he doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks towards him, fists at the ready. Really, does he really think he can win against this man? I rush to his side before he ends up doing something really stupid. 

“Cooper relax. They’ve assured me that we’re going to be fine.” I tell him sternly. “ Stop behaving like a child. You got us into this mess, so calm the hell down before you get us killed. Oliver still doesn’t trust us and with good reason, so while we’re under their roof we do as they say. Understood.” His head snaps towards me, understanding my implied words. 

I see his face visibly soften. “This isn’t what I had in mind. Felicity. I’m sorry.” 

“Apologies won’t cut it. We’re in this mess now, thanks to you, so let’s just deal with it.” Cooper lets out a huff of frustration but doesn’t argue with me. 

“If we’re done with the bickering, can we please move on.” Sara cuts in sounding amused. “Felicity, I just got a message from our leader. Oliver would like to see you now. Slade, please take Cooper and find out where this so called friend of his is.” 

“Wait, what?” Cooper yells, realizing his slip, just as Slade drags him out of the kitchen. Paling at the thought of losing his only leverage and losing his only friend.

“Let him go,” I say, walking towards the men but Sara grabs my arm, stopping me. 

“Oliver wants to see you now, Felicity and he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Her voice firm. “Slade will take care of Cooper.”

“If that’s supposed to be reassuring, it’s not exactly working.”

Sara smiles and shakes her head. “He’ll be fine. Take my word for it, alright.” 

There is no way I should trust her, she hasn’t given me any reason to after all. But the way she looking at me, her blue eyes asking me to trust her. There’s not much else I can do but listen to her, right. It’s not like I can escape right now anyway. Releasing a heavy sigh, I relent and follow her to meet the man who has managed to turn my world upside down. Before leaving the kitchen though, I make sure to grab myself a coffee. If I’m going to meet the Bratva captain, I would need some sustenance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi we're new at this. never used AOW before. can someone explain how to use the italics...


End file.
